Moonlight
by AdmiralApplesauce
Summary: A short one-shot about Gaara and Matsuri. Enjoy!


Matsuri leaned on the railing of her balcony. She sighed and glanced up at the stars, which were exceptionally bright that night. There was a chill that was clinging to the breeze. A party next door was playing a soft, old-fashioned serenade. It comforted her, yet tonight, she felt lonely. She felt as if the wind was blowing through the empty gap in her chest.

That empty gap where her heart should be.

But tonight, it did not exist.

Tonight, she was empty.

Emotionless.

She hugged herself and then found herself talking to the night sky as if it was her parents. "Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to die?" She was beginning to sob, softly.

Quietly.

Painfully.

Though the night was cool she felt as if her tears were burning her as they slowly rolled down her face. She sniffed and then laughed, bitterly. "It's not like it matters. They're gone. Forever. There's nothing I can do about it." Then, the tears started again, and she sank to the ground, hugging her knees and tucking her head down. She had always felt so alone. So _unwanted_. So…far from, well, _everyone_. _There's no one that I really love in this world._ Then a slight blush crept into her cheeks. She smiled, stupidly. _Snap out of it, Matsuri! s_ he thought. But she couldn't ebb the feeling that swelled in her heart whenever she thought of her favorite red-head. It was a silly crush that had started when she chose Gaara to be her sensei. It was when he had smiled at her. And since then she had never, ever gotten over it. Though, the term 'crush' could be considered an understatement.

All of those times they had almost touched. All of those times they had glanced at each other. All of those times that she had felt lightheaded when she saw him every night for training. Ever since she had chosen him, everyone had avoided her because she was with the 'freak.'

The 'monster.'

The 'demon.'

The 'murderer.'

But she disagreed with them.

She had never seen him as a monster.

Only as a friend.

A teacher.

A role model.

An encourager.

And, frankly, the love of her life.

It was all so silly, though. She knew that he didn't return her feelings. He wasn't that type of person. His heart was like a closed door that she couldn't find the key to. He was such an enigma of a person. So mysterious, so solitary, so…handsome. _Gah! There I go again…_ It's so hopeless. So hopeless. How could he ever fall for a girl like her? Shy, incapable, unwanted…

Just as she was about to go to bed, she heard a voice call her name.

"Matsuri," said an icy yet warm voice.

She stiffened. A chill ran down her spine, sending shivers throughout her whole body. "Gaara-sensei!" she said. She had completely forgotten! She was supposed to train with Gaara tonight, and she was late. "Coming!" She jumped immediately from her balcony without a second thought and before she could get a hold of her senses, the ground grew very close. "Ah!" she said as her feet hit the ground. She wobbled, then lost her balance, falling backward. _No! No! No! I'm tripping in front of Gaara-sensei!_ She closed her eyes and braced herself, preparing to meet the ground. But then, she felt someone's arms close in around her. She gasped. Staring back at her was a pair of turquoise eyes, rimmed thickly with black. The moonlight illuminated his face, highlighting his sharp features. She felt her heart pound in her chest. She had _never_ been this close to him before. _Ever._ She felt her face heating up. "Are you alright?" he asked in the sincerest tone that she had ever heard her teacher talk to her in. He was very close, maybe no more than a few inches. "I-I…" she whispered, blushing intensely.

Frank Sinatra's 'Moonlight Becomes You' had begun to play from the next-door party. It felt so magical. And so, so perfect. It felt like she was in a dream. Maybe she was. She didn't know what was real anymore. He had her in a sort of dip position, with their chests pressed closely together. Matsuri found herself wrapping her arms around his neck. _So close…_

 _You're all dressed up to go dreaming,_

"Gaara-sensei…"

 _Now don't tell me I'm wrong._

He pulled her closer.

 _And what a night to go dreaming,_

"Matsuri…"

 _Mind if I tag along?_

He stood her up, took her hands, and looked her in the face. "Shall we?" he asked, smoothly.

 _Moonlight becomes you…_

He put his hands on her waist.

 _It goes with your hair._

She put her arms around his neck.

 _You certainly know the right thing to wear._

The began to dance.

 _Moonlight becomes you…_

Slowly.

 _I'm thrilled at the sight._

They waltzed in the moonlight.

 _And I could get so romantic tonight…_

Their faces were so close.

 _You're all dressed up to go dreaming,_

So close…

 _Now, don't you tell me I'm wrong._

She rested her head on his chest.

 _Oh, what a night to go dreaming,_

Everything was perfect.

 _Mind if I tag along?_

She moved her head to face him.

 _And if I say, 'I love you,'_

Their faces moved closer.

 _I want you to know_

Their noses touched.

 _It's not just because there's moonlight_

He tilted his head.

 _Although,_

Their lips brushed.

 _Moonlight becomes you so…_

By the end of the song, Gaara and Matsuri were caught in a lip-lock. When they broke apart, he pulled her closer and put his mouth to her ear. "Matsuri," he whispered.

"Yes?" she said, dazed.

"I am deeply, undoubtedly, and unconditionally in love with you."

"Gaara-sensei-"

He put a finger to her lips and kissed her again.

When they pulled apart again, she spoke. "I love you too, Gaara-sensei,"

And the moment felt like it would never end.

 ** _I do not own these lyrics. Credit goes to Frank Sinatra._**


End file.
